


Ghost

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, No es sobre Derek, Songfic, Stiles no sabe que está en una relación, es sobre Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: Me gustan los ojos tristeslos chicos malosLas bocas llenas de mentiras





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lahya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahya/gifts).



> Inspirado en la canción de Halsey Ghost

Si tuviera que empezar en algún lugar tal vez comenzaría cuando tenía dieciséis años y besó por primera vez a Derek. Tal vez comenzaría en esa fiesta a la que el mayor no asistió y Stiles se descubrió a las tres de la mañana besando a alguien que no conocía, pero que se parecía.

Porque al final de eso se trata todo. La vida es una constante asociación que culmina en el momento en que ya no hay nada nuevo y entonces comienzan los recuerdos en los olores, las canciones y las voces. Stiles sabe de eso. Sabe cómo se sienten los labios suaves arrebatándole el aire de los pulmones mientras unas manos le aprietan la cintura y lo obligan a permanecer quieto contra el pilar.

Es solamente un beso, uno de esos que se dan cuando las personas no encuentran que otra cosa hacer, cuando el ruido en sus cabezas aumenta hasta el punto en que sienten que los demás también lo escuchan. Stiles conoce ese sentimiento y también lo hace Derek. Es algo de lo que el adolescente estuvo completamente seguro la primera vez que se vieron, esa persona frente a él, ese adolescente escondido en la piel de un hombre estaba rasgado de una manera no tan diferente a la suya. Lo vio en sus ojos, en la línea de su boca y en su aliento cuando le sostiene el rostro entre sus manos y parece que lo va a besar, pero también parece que se está arrepintiendo.

Se torna cansado con el tiempo, deja de ser un gusto culposo para convertirse en una culpa que llevan a rastras colgando de sus tobillos a cada paso que dan en direcciones diferentes, porque se puede. Se puede ser del mismo bando y al mismo tiempo pertenecer a lugares distintos.

_Dime que no juegas a ser un doble espía._

_Dime que no juegas a ser el espía._

Y así pasa un año, con pequeños besos y pequeños toques que marcan el cuerpo a tal punto que cuando Stiles choca con algún extraño siente que los vellos del brazo se le erizan y el estómago se le aprieta esperando un toque que nunca llega porque el extraño no es Derek y él tampoco es el Stiles del año anterior.

Comienza en esa fiesta, luego de gritarse a la cara que son cobardes y que lo mejor que debería hacer es volver al lugar de donde salieron. Se gritan, se dejan marcas que no van en la piel y terminan por arrancarse la ropa hasta que caen en una cama tocándose en lugares que ni siquiera sabían que podían ser tocadas al tener sexo. Stiles encorva la espalda, aprieta sus manos contra la almohada y se muerde la lengua para no gemir o por lo menos no hacerlo tan alto como le gustaría.

Se va a casa una hora después, sediento y cansado, cargando la culpa en sus talones y una felicidad que no tiene nada que ver con el concepto idealizado.

Lo hacen una vez, lo hacen una segunda y hasta que pierden la cuenta.

Un día Stiles abre los ojos y está en la enorme cama de Derek con el sol dando en su cara. Se toma el tiempo para acabar de despertar y luego se retira. Tiene una charla con su padre sobre el cuidado y sobre lo que debe esperar de una pareja sin importar su género. Stiles no le dice que es una pérdida de tiempo porque no tiene una pareja y no la va a tener pronto.

Duerme hasta las tres de la tarde.

Se encuentran en el súper y no se saludan, incluso parece una sorpresa darse cuenta que ambos tienen que comer, que los dos hacen la compra y no vuelven a la tienda en el mismo día.

Pasan así el último año de escuela de Stiles; encontrándose de vez en cuando para tener sexo y dar un paso hacia atrás cuando se ven en lugares públicos. Nadie pregunta nada, porque nadie tiene nada qué preguntar.

Stiles se descubre un día tocándose pensando en las manos de Derek, en sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo y sus piernas chocando con las suyas. A ese punto puede decir que le ha recorrido el cuerpo completamente, pero solamente eso. Por eso no reacciona cuando sorpresivamente Derek tiene novia, ni cuando terminan, pero sospecha que tiene algo que ver con la manera en la que mira a través de la habitación. Es obvio que hay algo entre ellos, que si los dejan a menos de un metro ellos van a encontrar la manera de eliminar esa distancia.

Se va. Toma sus cosas un día y se va de casa a la universidad.

Tal vez es ahí donde comienza, una tarde en un bar mirando a un hombre con una barba de tres días y una camisa con cuello redondo. Ni siquiera le mira las botas, pero escucha el ruido que hacen cuando lo sigue al interior de un cubículo vacío. Enreda sus dedos en un cabello lacio, demasiado largo para su gusto, demasiado lacio.

-¿Me das tu número? -Stiles no abre los ojos mientras se abrocha el pantalón y lo despide con su mano. Se revuelve su propio cabello y vuelve a tocarse con el fantasma de un viejo recuerdo.

No pasan tres días antes de que vuelva a la misma situación y poco a poco va quedándose más tiempo. Poco a poco deja que le marquen un poco la piel, pero la piensa demasiado antes de volver a apretar sus dedos en la almohada y morderse la lengua para no gemir tan alto.

Un año se convierten en dos y antes de darse cuenta ya está en una relación, duerme al lado de alguien y durante los primeros cinco segundos que le llevan despertar se imagina a alguien más saliendo del baño, se imagina los pectorales y las cejas. Se va antes de que le hagan preguntas.

-¿Y lo quieres?

-No -Derek deja de ver a Isaac y ladea ligeramente la cabeza hacia su conversación con Jackson. El rubio arquea ambas cejas -Joder, Whittemore. No me digas que nunca has follado con alguien.

-No durante tanto tiempo -Jackson suspira -Termínalo.

-No.

-Joder, Stilinski, entonces me platiques de tus problemas.

Y así es como termina sentado en una banqueta con una cajetilla de cigarros que no es suya y un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que parece que va a perder los ojos si se agacha.

-¿Qué sucede? -Daniel, su novio, Daniel, el chico con el que se acuesta y al que le ha pintado un trisquel con sus dedos cuando duerme dándole la espalda, le pregunta tras la quinta vez en la que Stiles se niega a mirarlo a los ojos mientras tienen sexo. -¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

Y no eres tú soy yo es la respuesta que más encaja, pero también es algo muy coloquial para Stiles Stilinski.

-No tengo ganas -Responde usando sus dos manos para hacerlo a un lado. Daniel se deja caer a un lado e intenta abrazarlo. Durante unos segundos Stiles se siente culpable al escapar de la cama en busca de su ropa.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Habla -Stiles se recarga en la ventana y mira hacia afuera. No hay nada, pero a veces puede apostar que mira a un hombre escondido bajo la piel de un alfa mirarle al otro lado de la calle. Sus ojos brillan y sus manos están dentro de su chaqueta. Nunca sabe si lo sueña o si realmente lo mira.

Últimamente Stiles no sabe nada.

-¿Vamos a seguir así?

-¿Así como?

-No importa que haga, tú simplemente no te vas a enamorar de mí ¿Cierto? -Stiles no lo mira -¿Él murió?

-No -Stiles se agacha para levantar su chaqueta. Tal vez si sale antes se lo encuentre en el camino o tal vez se encuentre al Stiles de dieciséis años que no cargaba la culpa en sus talones.

Afuera hace frío, parece que está a punto de nevar y le duelen un poco los hombros. Camina sin saber a dónde va.

Son las doce cuando entre al tercer bar. Sigue su rutina, identifica al chico guapo de la chaqueta y la barba de tres días. Lo mira de reojo, lo mira de pies a cabeza, mueve un poco su cuerpo.

El baño huele a cannabis y un poco de vomito.

-No, lindo -El tipo de la chaqueta le coloca ambas manos en los hombros e intenta impulsarlo hacia abajo.

Stiles chasquea la lengua. Así no es el juego. Le sonríe, se muerde el labio inferior y coloca una de sus manos sobre su miembro prometiéndole algo que no va a llegar. Se corre en la boca del desconocido y al salir del baño se encuentra con el rostro de Derek en cada persona dentro del lugar.

Vuelve a Beacon Hills dos días después equipado con nada más que su cuerpo y una maleta demasiado pequeña para su propio gusto.

El pueblo es perfecto, igual que siempre, pintoresco, tranquilo en lo superficial y un caos en su interior.

-Finalmente -Dice Isaac cuando lo ve llegar a la reunión de manada a la que fue invitado a pesar de que sabían que no tenía intenciones de ir.

-¿Eso significa que siguen necesitando de mí? -Su mirada viaja de Isaac a Lydia y de Lydia a Derek. Un poco más allá está su novia o su exnovia, tal vez su esposa. No le interesa o por lo menos es bueno pretendiendo que no lo hace.

-No te lo creas tanto -Responde la nueva adición, es un crio bajito de ojos bonitos y cuerpo demasiado ancho -No por ser la pareja del alfa puedes venir cuando te plazca, Stiles.

Stiles le sonríe. Comienza a divertirse por primera vez en años.

-Y dime, mi pequeño beta ¿Qué te hace creer que he venido aquí por eso? -El crio traga duro -¿Qué me tienen?

Jackson tiene muchas cosas, tiene un dolor de cabeza, un amor por el yogurt griego que no tenía desde los ocho cuando se compraron una bolsa de regalices y una chaqueta que parece salida del armario de su abuelo.

-No vas a hacer eso -Dice Derek por primera vez hablándole a él directamente.

-No te lo estoy consultando -Stiles se muerde el pulgar.

-Ni yo a ti -Se miran a los ojos con nada más que la vieja mesa de madera separándolos. Stiles sabe cómo se sienten esas astillas contra su espalda, sabe que Derek la barnizo dos días después de que se enteraron que tenían algo por hacerlo sobre ella. Casi puede ver las marcas de semen, sudor y lubricante sobre ella mientras analiza el mapa del pueblo y las pistas.

Derek tiene las cejas igual de gruesas, tiene el cabello diferente y su barba sigue siendo un nuevo pecado capital.

-Son como un viejo matrimonio -Stiles mira al nuevo beta, lo analiza de pies y a cabeza y decide que no vale la pena.

-Eres el alfa de Beacon Hills, pero yo no soy uno de tus betas -Stiles le sostiene la mirada -Y si no lo quieres hacer a mi manera entonces van a tener que apañárselas solos.

Derek gruñe una risa.

-¿Siempre va a ser así?

-¿Qué?

-Siempre tiene que ser a tu manera -Suelta con los dientes apretados -Desde el principio ha sido así.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Yo creo que sí.

Derek baja la mirada al plan, pero Stiles no puede dejar de verlo y ahí es cuando vuelven al inicio de nuevo. Cuando tenía dieciséis y estaba pretendiendo que no le gustaba, que no se sabía cada gesto y que tampoco se había leído Grandes Esperanza pensando en él. Vuelven a cuando creía que los besos eran por la presión y no porque tal vez Derek también quisiera besarlo. Vuelve a sus camisas de cuadros y a los jeans que se caían de su cadera en cuanto terminaban de desabotonarlo. Vuelve a ser adolescente y vuelve a sentir que el cuerpo entero se le rompe.

_Creo que te quiero._

_Creo que eres un mentiroso terrible._

Stiles cree en las mentiras, cree que el tamaño sí importa, que el color también y que su favorito para ellas es el blanco. Cree que tal vez Derek es el mejor mentiroso que conoce, que su boca es tan bonita que prefiere sentarse al otro lado pretendiendo que no le dijo la noche anterior que le gustaba tocar sus lunares cuando lo está recorriendo con la mirada mientras su novia está a su lado.

Tiene una afición por decirse que está bien, porque los demás le digan que está bien, por fumarse un cigarro luego de que se corrió por segunda vez y necesita recuperar el aliento. Puede besar antes de decir adiós y no volver a hacerlo nunca en su vida.

Tal vez el mentiroso no era Derek, tal vez el mentiroso siempre ha sido él y no quería darse cuenta.

-Si vas a hacer esto.

-No lo voy a arruinar.

-No hagas nada estúpido -Stiles no responde -Después tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-De la lista de números en tú teléfono.

-Eso no debería importarte. No es como si fuéramos amigos o algo.

-No me vengas con eso ahora -Derek da un paso hacia el frente, una de sus manos está convertida en puño y la otra está estirada como si intentara alcanzar algo del suelo -Ya he escuchado eso demasiado. -Stiles se muerde el labio mientras termina de hacer un nudo en la cuerda, no es un BoyScout, pero se leyó un artículo sobre ellos. -Lo he escuchado tanto que me tienes harto, que si lo dices de nuevo realmente terminaremos siendo eso.

-No te entiendo -Stiles traga duro -Nosotros…

-Ahí lo tienes -Derek da otro paso hacia el frente y casi pueden tocarse, Stiles siente su calor corporal -Dices nosotros y al segundo siguiente te arrepientes. Ya estoy cansado, esto también es sobre mí, sobre lo que yo creo y lo que opino y opino que somos una maldita pareja.

Stiles no lo mira a los ojos hasta que Derek le arrebata la cuerda y con esa misma lo empuja hasta el tronco más alto.

-Dime que estoy equivocado -Le cuesta demasiado desviar la mirada una vez que se encontró con sus ojos. Eso era lo que no encajaba nunca en nadie, los ojos. Podían ser azules o verdes o cafés, pero nunca esa mezcla de colores que Derek lleva colgada en los ojos como recordatorio de que es hijo de la luna y la tierra.

Lo mira a los ojos, le mira los labios y siente como su cuerpo se mueve por si solo hasta besarlo.

Ahí está otra parte del rompecabezas, se siente duro, se siente real y cree que cuando abra los ojos va a estar sosteniendo un nuevo recuerdo.

-Dime que también me quieres -Murmura Derek antes de bajar sus manos hasta su cadera.

Le cuesta demasiado volver a pensar. Su corazón bombea deprisa y sus manos parece que van a temblar.

-Stiles.

Nadie ha dicho su nombre en meses, nadie lo ha hecho sentir real hasta ese segundo en el que Derek continúa mirándolo a los ojos.

-Stiles.

Repite y su voz es perfecta.

-Dime que no te irás de nuevo.

Stiles siente que la piel le cosquillea. No sabe que es real ni que es inventado, pero sabe que, en algún momento, durante algún punto entre sus diecisiete y sus dieciséis años fue feliz, tuvo un novio, tuvo citas y tuvo alguien que le decía que lo quería.

-No lo haré.

Lo murmura y aunque él se lo cree puede ver en los ojos de Derek que no es verdad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
